Never Again
by Haunani
Summary: Two-Shot Elliot/Leo After that day's events,Elliot knows he's not going to go another day without Leo reminding him of it. Oh,and he needs to see a psychiatrist soon for mental problems regarding his servant.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Inspired after seeing one of the requests while spending hours surfing Pandora Hearts Kink Meme. I'm still recovering from the shock of seeing so many-okay I'll keep quiet now… But on the bright side, my first Pandora Hearts story is an ElliotxLeo one! I'm so happy! XD (They need more love.)

Warnings: Yaoi, some abuse of Caps Lock (blame Elliot), do not like do not read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Leo<em>.<em>" For what seemed like the hundredth time to the impatient young Nightray, Elliot once more tried to catch his noirette's attention. It was to no avail though, as the only sign of life from Leo was Leo flipping a page of his book from where he was sitting on the floor.

"_Leo._"

"Please keep quiet Elliot, disturbing someone when they are reading a book is extremely rude_._" Leo said, his eyes permanently glued to the pages of the book.

_Oh God._ How long was this going to last? For the last few days, Leo had been addicted to reading that damned book! Once Elliot, feeling curious, had forcefully pried the book from Leo (getting tables and chairs thrown at him as well as being punched in the process) and had flipped through it, and please, the main character was nothing compared to Edwin from Holy Knight! To add insult to injury, the main character's personality and actions reminded him too much of that self-sacrificing idiot Edgar! Despite Elliot kindly pointing this out, Leo had just ignored him and proceeded to go back to reading it. Like he didn't already spend enough time reading! Getting up from where he laid on the sofa, Elliot began walking to the noirette's side.

"Leo, you-ARRGH!"

Elliot just had been hit-square on the head- by a chair. Sliding to the floor, he wondered how the hell did Leo mange to do _that_. For one thing, Leo was way too skinny-Elliot knew that fact too well. Another thing, Leo was beyond dreadful with shooting a gun and using a sword, which was not surprising as Elliot still did not know how he could see anything with those glasses on, so how the heck could he aim so well? Yet _another_ thing was that he hadn't even seen Leo move at all!

"GODDAMNIT LEO!" Elliot hollered, getting to his feet and resisting the urge to hit something.

There was a sigh from the noirette. "I already gave you adequate warning. Now, if you do not stop disturbing me, it'll be something worse next time." Came the calm reply.

Elliot could feel his right eye twitching. "I," he began to say in a falsely calm voice, "Just wanted to know when you'll finish reading that lousy, poor excuse of a -,"

"GAH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Elliot yelled, narrowly dodging a vase, which if it had been successful in hitting him, would cause him to stay in the infirmary for weeks. Sheesh, did Leo take some sick, sadistic pleasure out of seeing him dodge various dangerous objects?

"This is the fourteenth time in the last hour you have disturbed me, Elliot. As a scion of the Nightray family, you must learn to be more patient. The book also did nothing wrong to you, you needn't use such vulgar language to insult it, as in the end, it just reflects on your own personality."

That did it. Elliot's minute patience finally succumbed to his rage which had been steadily building up.

"FINE THEN! NEVER MIND ME, WHO IS YOUR _MASTER_, GO AHEAD AND WASTE YOUR BRAIN CELLS ON THAT STUPID BOOK! AND YOU'RE ONE TO TALK ABOUT FOUL LANGUAGE!"

With that, Elliot turned to storm out of the room, slamming the door shut with a bang that rattled the window panes.

Leo did nothing but sigh, thinking, _At this rate, we'll have to pay damages to the door again._

Elliot proceeded to stomp down the long hallway, angrily muttering to himself things that often contained words like 'jerk' and 'asshole', and glaring at anyone(everyone) who passed him who gave him an odd look. _Bastard. Just who did Leo think he was?_ _Wasting his time on that crappy stuff._ _Bloody moron thinks he can do whatever he likes._

Strolling out onto Lutwidge Academy's grounds, Elliot stopped and put his hand up to his eyes. The sun had just come out from behind a cloud, blinding him with its brightness. It was a fine day and Elliot could hear many of the other students laughing and talking about how they were going to celebrate the weekend after a gruelling week cramming for exams. The sunny weather did nothing to improve his foul mood however, and seemed instead to insult him with its radiance.

"Elliot-kun! Over here!"

_Huh? _Turning around, he saw Sharon Rainsworth waving at him from where she was sitting alone at a tea table under a huge willow tree.

Walking over, he nodded politely to her. "Good afternoon, Sharon-san." Elliot had met Sharon Rainsworth several times before, and she seemed quite friendly, but he knew otherwise from Xerxes Break and her 'obey me or suffer the dire consequences' aura when she was annoyed.

"You seem to be in a bad mood," Sharon asked, tilting her head, her gentle pink _probing_ eyes looking at Elliot. "What happened?"

Elliot shifted uncomfortably. He did not want to discuss his problem with Leo to anyone else. It was embarrassing to say the least, that he could not even handle his own servant. "It's nothing, Sharon-san, I was just-"

"Here, sit down and have some tea. And I won't take no for an answer." Sharon-san said, gesturing gracefully towards a chair.

Elliot grimaced slightly, but like the gentleman he was supposed to be, he nodded to show his thanks, pulled out a chair and obediently sat down. Before he could change his mind, Sharon quickly poured out some amber-coloured tea in a cup from one of the many teapots on the table, and handled it to Elliot. "Here, have some of this Chamomile tea. It was flown in from India. It's supposed to be very good for calming nerves."

"Um, thanks..."

Feeling awkward, Elliot fidgeted, frantically regretting his decision to stay here. He would never hear the end of it if one of his brothers or –God forbid– that shorty Vessalius kid saw him sipping tea with Sharon Rainsworth.

"Relax, Elliot-kun~" Sharon cheerfully said, enjoying watching Elliot squirm. She was bored, and finding out the reason why Elliot-kun looked even more pissed than usual seemed to be a good pastime until Break joined her.

"Now then, tell me what happened," Sharon commanded, her voice instantly switching from being warm to a tone that unnervingly reminding Elliot of when he was younger and had been caught by his mother doing something wrong.

"...Well, you see…me and Leo sortofhadafight," Elliot mumbled, wishing he could drop dead on the floor right this instance. Gosh, why in the name of sanity was he talking to a _girl_ about this? He didn't even like girls much anyway, besides his mother and Vanessa of course, which was probably due to a traumatising event that had happened when he was younger because of his dear brother Ernest.

Flashback:

"_Ernest Nii-san?"_

_Ernest Nightray closed the book he had been reading and looked sideways to see his adorable younger brother, (chibi!)Elliot, looking at him with a serious expression._

"_What is it Elly?"_

"_Don't call me that!" When Ernest simply chuckled and ruffled Elliot's hair, Elliot sighed in despair. Why did his brothers and sisters insist on calling him that embarrassing nickname? 'He was only six years old' they said, but Elliot was deeply suspicious that if they continued to call him that, he would be stuck for the nickname for the rest of his life._

"_Anyway, Ernest Nii-san," Elliot continued, swatting Ernest's hand away from his hair, "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Of course Elly," Ernest replied cheerfully, ignoring the look of death his younger brother Elliot shot him._

"_What does porn mean? I checked it in a dictionary and I couldn't find its definition."_

_Ernest gaped at his younger brother._

"_Wh-wh what did you say?"_

"_I said, what does por-mmph!"Elliot could not finish his sentence as Ernest's hand had firmly closed over his mouth. _

"_Don't repeat it for goodness sake! Do you want Mother or Vanessa to hear you say that?"_

_Releasing his grip on Elliot, Ernest stood up and squatted down to Elliot's height, to look him solemnly in the eye._

"_Now Elliot, tell brother where or whom did you hear about it from."_

_Elliot felt surprised at his brother's sudden change of mood, so he replied meekly, "I found it in a book I was reading. So what does it mean?"_

"_It means-urr-em-" Ernest struggled before giving up. After all, Elly had to learn sometime. He might as well start early…_

"_Look Elly, I can't exactly explain it. You will get the wrong idea. I'll show you something later on." With that, Ernest quickly hurried away, cursing the author of the book that Elliot had read to fall into the Abyss, leaving Elliot behind mystified. _

_In the end, Ernest had somehow sneaked an 'only for adults' book to Elliot. The result was that after Elliot vomited his guts out, Gilbert had recovered from fainting from blood loss, Vincent had finished laughing like a hyena (it took a very long time to calm him down), Claude punching Ernest, Vanessa finding and burning the book, Vanessa slapping Ernest for polluting their 'baby brother Elly's innocent mind' and giving Ernest a long lecture afterwards, Elliot had for a long time felt indisposed to even looking at a girl, because they brought up extremely disturbing images he desperately wanted to forget. _

"Elliot-kun? Elliot-kun? Are you alright?" Sharon questioned, seeing that Elliot had moved or made a sound in the last five minutes.

Shaking himself out of his disturbing reverie, Elliot nodded and gingerly sipped some tea to hopefully calm his nerves. He regretted it almost instantly as he had barely taken a sip before he had to resist the urge to spit it out. The tea was _burning_. He could feel his eyes watering How could he have failed to notice the steam rising from it? Put that aside for now, how could Sharon Rainsworth drink such hot tea without cooling it down?

"As to what you were saying earlier, I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that last bit, Elliot-kun."

_There's no escape, _Elliot thought miserably, giving in to his cruel fate. It was really not his day. "…You see, Leo has been reading this book continuously for the last few days, and it's really annoying me. He does everything I ask him, but other than that, he barely even talks to me except for his sarcastic remarks when I disturb him! And how could he like that book anyway? It isn't even that good-"

"Heh heh~" Sharon giggled as she took another sip of tea. (Honestly, did this girl drink anything else other than tea?)

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny!"

"It sounds like you're jealous, Elly-kun~"

Elliot openly gaped at her. What the hell was she thinking? Recollecting his wits, he said, "Me? Jealous? Ha! No way! Why the hell would I be jealous of a bloody _book_! And don't call me Elly!"

Sharon simply giggled once more and stirred her tea. "You're jealous that Leo-kun's paying more attention to his book than you, his master, right?"

"That…No…" Elliot trailed off, futilely thinking up a reason to prove he was not jealous of a _damned_ book. …_He had nothing._

"Leo is partially at fault, but you are to blame as well~" Sharon's seemingly innocent pink eyes twinkled. "For example, wouldn't you be very annoyed if someone disturbed you when you were reading your favourite book Holy Knight? I think you should apologise to Leo-kun."

_Damn._ Sharon Rainsworth had a point. He had been pissed off enough by Oz Vessalius declaring to the world that he loved that piece of trash Edgar (He still couldn't believe that Edgar was more popular than Edwin!) He didn't want to think of what would happen to the unfortunate person who disturbed him when he was reading one of Edwin's fight scenes in Holy Knight…

"But, if Leo's in the wrong as well, how come _I_ have to apologise to _him_?" Elliot weakly protested.

"As a servant has to correct his master's actions when he does wrong, the master should do likewise. You should be magnanimous."

"…Fine then, Sharon-san. I should have been more understanding of Leo. Thank you for your advice." With that Elliot, got up and started back in the direction he had come from.

There was a momentary pause as Sharon-san added a few more sugar cubes to her tea and cut a slice of strawberry cake for her to eat.

"That was very nice of you, Lady Sharon."

Sharon simply shrugged as Break appeared from where he had been leaning against a tree trunk. As usual Break was smiling and was unwrapping a new lollipop.

"You were eavesdropping on us Xerxes-Ni San. That was mean of you." remarked Sharon reproachfully.

Break's smile simply widened and he jumped into one of the chairs, laying his feet onto the table, knocking over a teapot and squishing a plate of cupcakes in the process. "I told you before, my lady, I must make sure no harm comes to you, otherwise your mother would kill me."

"Don't talk of such morbid things." Sharon frowned, thinking whether to hit Break with her harisen or not, but reluctantly deciding not to, to prevent making a scene.

"But anyway, Elly-kun and Leo-kun mustn't argue with each other, they are simply too cute together~" Sharon sighed happily, her mind drifting into one of her many fangirl fantasies, while Break simply licked his lollipop and Emily just laughed creepily.

"**I will pretend I never heard that Lady Sharon.**"

Walking back to his and Leo's room, Elliot felt calmer then he had all day. Okay then. He'll just apologise to Leo and everything will be fine again. It'll be simple as that.

_..._

_Yeah...he was screwed, wasn't he?_

* * *

><p>AN: I've always liked Sharon. (Mainly because I think she's a secret yaoi fangirl as well…) I'm not sure how Elliot and Sharon would address each other, so please tell me if using 'san' for Sharon and 'kun' for Elliot is alright. I don't know whether Elliot likesdislikes girls or not, but he better not for Leo's sake. Anyway, this chapter didn't have much ElliotxLeo action in it, instead it had a lot more Sharon… but my attempt at writing smut will come in the next chapter. *gets shot* Review please, and tell me what you think of it? Constructive criticism is very welcome-I need it badly-. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the second chapter to my two-shot! Wow, this late… sorry about that, but anyway much thanks to **Kyuun**, **kuroshitsuji neko-chan and Only-my-computer-exists** who reviewed before –sends virtual love and hugs- \(^_^)\, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter which is, basically an excuse for me to write-oh you know why. *facepalm*

Warning: Yaoi, swearing(from Elliot), abuse of Caps Lock (blame Elliot again) do not like, do not read.

Disclaimer: Of course I do not own Pandora Hearts. Otherwise Elliot would never have died, and he and Leo would be an official couple. Oh, and he and Leo will be on every cover of all the volumes. XD

* * *

><p>Elliot paused outside his and Leo's door. After leaving Sharon Rainsworth, he had been moving at snail's pace towards their room, angsting over what the hell was he was going to say to Leo. Unfortunately, the only things that came into his head sounded purely idiotic (Elliot could <em>hear <em>the noirette's holier than thou tone saying it was stupid even for _him_) or something out of a bad romance novel(Elliot did not want Leo to be admitted to hospital from laughing too hard). As a result, by the time he had finally given up thinking up a decent apology, dusk had already fallen.

_I'm just going to have to wing it..._

Taking a deep breath, Elliot turned the doorknob and entered his and Leo's room. Elliot saw that the noirette was sitting in the same corner, _still_ reading that book. Swallowing, Elliot walked to Leo's side.

"Leo…I'm sorry." Elliot began awkwardly, wishing he could drop dead on the floor.

Leo showed no sign of hearing.

"I shouldn't have been so rude to you before. I was acting like a jerk earlier, and it was immature of me. You were right to berate me. …You're also my best friend as well as my servant Leo. And you're my…my-" Here Elliot stopped for a few seconds, feeling too embarrassed to continue. "I'm just so sorry. Please forgive me."

There were a few agonizing moments of silence which Elliot was sure decreased his lifespan.

_Is he still going to ignore me_? _Did I sound too insincere? _Elliot wondered, his nervousness increasing as every second went by.

"Leo..? Say something, please…"

_Snap._

Elliot blinked, startled by the noirette closing the book and getting up from the floor.

"Mm hmm, it's perfectly fine Elliot~" Leo sing-songed, walking past Elliot to return the book to one of the many bookshelves and then turning to face Elliot, an 'innocent' smile on his face.

_Wh-what? WHAT? Why… is he smiling?_ Elliot squinted at the noirette's face, trying to see his eyes for some kind of clue to his unexpected behaviour, which pretty much was useless as the noirette's glasses as well as his bangs obscured most of his face. Not for the first time, Elliot cursed Leo for asking to get such huge glasses.

"Huh? You're not angry at me?" Elliot stammered.

Leo tilted his head, apparently thinking about the question.

"Wellll, I thought about it, and since I was _partially_ in the wrong as well, I was going to apologise to you when you came back. You sure took your time, though~"

Elliot by this time was openly gaping at Leo. Had he heard wrong? Leo had admitted he was at fault too? He had actually been going to _apologise_? _Leo?_ _Apologising? _Was this a trick? Or was this some kind of weird dream?

"Don't gape at people Elliot, it's extremely unbecoming and rude," Leo remarked reproachfully.

_Okay, this is definitely not a dream if Leo is reproaching me. Since in most of my dreams Leo is normally...GAH! _ Feeling his face flush, Elliot mentally reminded himself to kick his own ass later on for thinking that. _Idiot! You_ _idiot!_ _This is not the time to be thinking about those kind of dreams! Concentrate!_

"Elliot? Are you okay? Your face is turning red! Are you sick?"

Shaking his head violently in denial and remembering to close his mouth, Elliot scrambled about for some words to say. Unfortunately, he had to fight the growing urge to shake Leo until his head rattled. It would help if the noirette didn't look so confused and sort of adorable worrying about him… DID HE JUST THINK THAT?

_Never mind that. It could still be a trick…_

"You were going to say sorry to me? Why the hell didn't you say so before?"

The innocent smile vanished and changed into a smirk as soon as Leo saw that the noble was fine. "Oh, that. It was because I was curious, and I wanted to see whether you would swallow your overly-huge noble pride and apologise first."

And then it clicked.

"…Hold on a second. You mean I said all that sappy sounding bullshit just now so you could rule over hearing me _apologise_ first?" Elliot said incredulously, all the worry-ness disappearing from his tone.

_Ah, the light-bulb has finally appeared, _Leo wryly thought, seeing the increasing outraged expression on his master's face.

"Put it that way, yes." Elliot almost screamed in frustration when the infamous _flowers and sparkles that appeared out of nowhere_ began floating around the noirette's head. "Ha ha, Elly, the look on your face just now was priceless. I wish I had gotten it on camera~"

"Don't call me Elly. You-" But he was interrupted be Leo saying, "You looked so sweet and cute, exactly like a little boy who did something wrong and now had to confess~"

_Sweet and cute? LITTLE BOY?_ NOBODY called him sweet and cute and got away with it, and especially not by his own damned servant! AND he felt like a fool, thanks to Leo!

"Hmph! Fine then."

…_? That's all? He's going to give in that easily? _Leo thought, feeling suspicious by Elliot's words. He had expected to be shouted at by his hot-tempered master at the very least.

Leo's suspicions were proven correct as Elliot swiftly walked behind him and locked his arms around the noirette's waist. While Leo was distracted by that, Elliot took the opportunity to nip at the noirette's neck, leaving a mark on the delicate white skin.

"You…you stop this at once Elliot."

"Why should I? You're my servant, you should be the one obeying me." Elliot countered, pulling Leo even closer to him, causing the noirette to almost trip over. In response to the muttered curse, Elliot huffed, annoyed, into Leo's ear. "For goodness sake Leo, normally you're the one who makes the first move. What's wrong with me doing this?"

"Maybe because you're acting even more like a jerk than you normally do," the noirette snapped, wondering whether or not he should jab Elliot in the gut.

However, before Leo could act on the invitingly impulse, Elliot used one of his hands to yank sharply on the noriette's hair, causing Leo to hiss in annoyance, which in turn caused Elliot to kiss him.

Seeing that Elliot wasn't going to take no for an answer, Leo yielded. Elliot's lips pressed roughly against his, with a force that would leave bruises later on, while his tongue explored the noirette's mouth, drinking in every shaky breath his servant took.

After a few minutes, Leo pushed himself away from Elliot, both breathing hard._ God, Leo looks absolutely debauched._ W_hy does he always have this effect on me?_ Elliot thought, his arousal getting even harder just looking at his servant, whose hair was even more dishevelled and his glasses were askew. Leo wiped his mouth with his hand, staring thoughtfully at the noble. "Elliot."

"What is it nowyou moron?"

"You taste like tea. Chamomile flavoured if I'm not correct."

"Huh? Tea? Oh I met Sharon Rainsworth earlier-"

"You had tea with Sharon Rainsworth? Ah, Elliot don't tell me you have a crush on her. I'll be so hurt if you do." Leo said, pouting.

"…Don't even think that. You know I don't like girls. And besides, you'll kill me if I kissed anyone else." Elliot pointed out, sweat-dropping at the horrific thought.

"Hmm. I'm glad you know that."

"So Elliot, are you going to fuck me now?" Leo queried, smiling teasingly at Elliot who was clearly still discomforted from the earlier question.

"Will you stop talking?" Grimacing, Elliot proceeded to glare at Leo, and when that did not work, he grabbed and kissed the noirette again.

This time Elliot went slower, letting himself get absorbed in Leo's taste, lapping up eagerly the noirette's soft pants and gasps for air. The moment however, was unfortunately ruined when part of Leo's glasses jabbed Elliot on the cheek. Scowling, Elliot broke the kiss and acted on the childish urge to snatch the glasses from the noriette's face and tossing them aside. Elliot then used his hand to brush aside the bangs that still half concealed Leo's face and cupped the noirette's cheek. Now he could look at those beautiful eyes, that he oh so rarely saw, which were twin pools of pure liquid darkness with golden specks(lights?) swirling in them. In other words, every time he saw the noirette's eyes he felt like a goddamn deer caught in headlights, mesmerized by the glowing orbs that were normally hidden away from the world. Elliot had to remind himself to breathe when the noirette's eyes looked directly at his own and _oh dear God _a pointed tongue came out and Leo licked his lips, never once looking away from the noble.

"…Elliot I-"

_Fuck. Fuck it. Fuck everything else._

"…Go to hell Leo. Go and get onto the bed…that's an order." _Once this is over, I'm never going to hear the end of it..._

Leo raised an eyebrow, a small triumphant smirk on his face, seemingly highly amused by Elliot's so called 'order'. With a shrug, he walked over to Elliot's bed, sidestepping the many piles of books on the ground, and laid obediently on the bed with his chin on his hands, waiting for the noble's next move.

Elliott began to undress, hissing in annoyance as the Lutwidge bow tie nearly choked him in his increasingly desperate attempts to get it off.

"That desperate to get some Elliot?" Leo said, from where he observing Elliot on the bed.

"Can. It." Elliot growled, finally removing the damned bowtie and the rest of his clothes. Stopping only to grab a bottle from the nightstand, he pounced on Leo, straddling him. Cursing the person who invented shirt buttons, he practically tore off the noirette's Lutwidge Academy uniform, earning yet another sarcastic remark from Leo, and then proceeded to unzip the noirette's trousers and boxers.

"Heh, someone's eager…"

This earned Elliot a painful whack on the head, followed by Leo sweetly saying, "You really should get out of the habit of saying such tasteless remarks when we're about to have sex Elliot-_you better_ _watch it._"

Giving Leo's member one last cruel yank, Elliot drenched his right hand fingers in oil and found the noirette's entrance.

"Hurry up Elliot," Leo hissed, as Elliot stretched him, twitching when Elliot's fingers expertly pressed against his prostate.

"I'm done, don't worry," Elliot said, removing his fingers and then slicking his member with oil. Positioning himself at the noirette's entrance. However much to Leo's impatience, Elliot hesitated. He no longer felt angry at Leo, as Leo's actions now seemed to be pretty much a prank. But now that he was about to…

"…Are you sure you want me to-"

Turning around, Leo rolled his eyes and in an almost affectionate tone, said, "This isn't the first time we've done this Elliot. And don't you think if I didn't want you to continue I would have said so by now?"

Elliot stared at Leo, and knew that even though he would never tell Leo this, but without his glasses and bangs covering the noirette's face and the fact that Leo was quite slim for a guy, he looked well… really pretty. And cute. And extremely fuckable. _…That's it, I'm going to see a psychiatrist as soon as possible._

"You've got a point," He mumbled, feeling embarrassed, and with that, Elliot thrusted himself all the way into Leo.

"Mmmph!" Leo stuffed his face into one of the pillows to stop the groan and cry of pain coming from him. Elliot was never gentle with him-Leo did not want him to be gentle. Still, it did hurt every time Elliot entered him.

"Ah...sorry…" Elliot panted, pressing his face into the curve of Leo's neck. _Shit…he's so tight…ah…so good… _

Turning his head sideways, Leo muttered, "…Move already Elliot. I'm fine now."

Pulling himself out and then thrusting himself back in, Elliot could have sworn he had never seen a more erotic sight than Leo now, flushed and panting, twisting in Elliot's now unbearably tight grip on his hips, in between curses gasping his master's name.

"L-Leo..."

_Leo…_Say whatever you wanted, but Elliot was helpless when it came to his servant and things of the heart. (Seriously, he sounded WAY too sappy for his liking like that self-sacrificing idiot Oz Vessalius) Sure he yelled, felt extremely pissed-to the point of murderous intent- at his so called 'servant' *cough cough*For example earlier and when he sided with other people instead of his master*cough cough*. But one glance from those eyes that never ceased to be stunning, and a _'please Elliot do it for me' _and he was _fucking_ _helpless_, leaving his manipulative servant to take advantage of him. Things that he wanted to say to Leo during these moments where they were both alone but which he could never get up the courage to say rose unbidden in his mind.

_Why do you hide your eyes?_

_You're so beautiful._

_I never want to leave you._

_I'll kill anyone who tries to take you away or hurt you._

_You are mine forever._

_I don't care how sappy and girlish it sounds, I love you. One day I will say it out aloud to you, you stupid infuriating wonderful moron, Leo._

"Elliot_..._please_._" Leo managed to choke out.

Elliot groaned, his hand wrapping around Leo's neglected member, and giving it hurried strokes, letting Leo come first, before he climaxed.

Elliot pulled out of Leo, wincing at the soreness, and collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. After a few minutes when some strength had returned to his body, he tugged the blanket over him and Leo. "Did you enjoy it?" Elliot mumbled, wrapping his arms around Leo, their (actually Elliot's) preferred position for sleeping after sex. At other times, the noirette made fun of Elliot for doing something so girly(purely so he could see Elliot flush and stammer-Elliot was sure of that.)

"This coming from the guy who just fucked me so he could get back at me over an apology," Leo muttered drowsily.

Elliot, who had been pleasantly drifting off into the welcoming oblivion of sleep, jerked back to reality at the noirette's reply, stiffened, and tightened his grip on Leo.

"You know that's not true. Why would you think that?"

Leo shook his head in mock dismay. "I was joking Elliot. Sheesh, you're so gullible," He said, snuggling closer against Elliot's warm body and closing his eyes.

"I'm not...you just enjoy teasing me, and you're too smart for your own good." Elliot protested.

And Elliot wondered why Leo laughed.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm feeling a bit embarrassed now… *crawls into a dark corner* I hope the bit where Elliot apologised to Leo wasn't too awkward. =.= And yes, I couldn't help but over describe Leo's eyes. I am obsessed with them. Thanks for taking your time to read this, and please take a few minutes to review and feel free to tell me whether Elliot or Leo (or both of them) were OOC or any errors I made. :) Random extra: I listened constantly to Vocaloid's Rin &amp; Len- Romeo &amp; Cinderella PV while writing this. I blame <strong>Hitsugi Zirkus <strong>entirely for making me curious enough to look up Vocaloid songs on Youtube. (If you are still reading this, go and read her amazing ElliotxLeo fic, Clockwork Circus. It needs more love and appreciation.) XD


End file.
